


Fever Dream

by chaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: Someone asked for either Caleb or Molly to be delirious with fever. This is probably the least creatively titled thing I have put up in a while, but at least there's plenty of angst?





	Fever Dream

“Is Astrid outside?” Caleb asks, eyes tracking Molly’s hand as it dips into the basin of water again.

“Yes,” Molly lies for the fifth time, and strokes the rag across Caleb’s hairline. Caleb’s eyes flutter shut as the water drips down his scalp, onto the grimy pillow underneath his head.

“Lie for me. Tell her I look better. Eod, I-” Caleb turns his head to the cell wall and coughs several times. He seems too exhausted to turn it back. “I can’t let her see me like this.”

Molly presses the damp cloth against the human’s pulse points at his throat, not surprised when he moans and tries to shift in place. “Don’t do that,” he says gently, and sets the rag and basin aside to start looking at the bound up wounds across Caleb’s shoulders. Whips aren’t made to cause real damage so much as hurt at the time, hurt worse later, and now is definitely the ‘later’, where the swelling is at its peak and Caleb can’t lay comfortably. The wounds haven’t reopened, though, and so Molly doesn’t have to rip up any more of Caleb’s shirt for bandages yet. Small mercies.

“Eod,” Caleb whispers, and Molly looks up, because that has been his name for almost two nights now.

“What?”

“It’s going to be okay.” Caleb smiles weakly. “Trent will get us out.”

“You’re probably right,” Molly agrees, and presses a hand gently on Caleb’s clammy cheek. “I hope he does soon.”


End file.
